


Red

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Enabled by a Waffle, For the most part, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Yuuri panted, his quick breaths loud and echoing to his own ears. The forest was quiet, the myriad woodland creatures usually active at night silent in their fear of a man walking among them…or maybe in fear of something more sinister. Yuuri tucked his cloak closer around himself, gripping his basket tightly. His eyes were glued to the path ahead, stones shining palely in the moonlight filtering in through the trees. He placed one foot in front of the other, again and again, sticking to the middle of the path. He’d been warned not to stray and daren’t let even his eyes flicker to the sides, for the trees were surely watching, waiting for a single misstep.Something skulked through the brush along the path, so quiet he wouldn’t have heard it had his ears not been honed and sensitive to the slightest sound. A moment later, his way was cast in shadow as someone, something, fell into step beside him.“What brings you out to the middle of the forest at this time of night, Red?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 40
Kudos: 293





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friends on the 18+OI server who cheered this fic on!

Yuuri panted, his quick breaths loud and echoing to his own ears. The forest was quiet, the myriad woodland creatures usually active at night silent in their fear of a man walking among them…or maybe in fear of something more sinister. Yuuri tucked his cloak closer around himself, gripping his basket tightly. His eyes were glued to the path ahead, stones shining palely in the moonlight filtering in through the trees. He placed one foot in front of the other, again and again, sticking to the middle of the path. He’d been warned not to stray and daren’t let even his eyes flicker to the sides, for the trees were surely watching, waiting for a single misstep.

Something skulked through the brush along the path, so quiet he wouldn’t have heard it had his ears not been honed and sensitive to the slightest sound. A moment later, his way was cast in shadow as someone, something, fell into step beside him.

“What brings you out to the middle of the forest at this time of night, Red?” The voice was low, quiet, an unmistakable gravelly growl wrapping around the words, sending a shiver down Yuuri’s spine and his pulse speeding rabbit-quick.

Yuuri stayed silent, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

“Cat got your tongue?” The deep voice barked out a laugh.

The only answer was the soft sounds of Yuuri’s footsteps, and the softer sounds of the breaths he desperately tried to control.

“You shouldn’t be out here, you know.”

Yuuri didn’t reply, staying steady on his path.

“I can smell it, your fear.” The voice was closer but Yuuri kept walking, kept his eyes forward. “And your heat,” the voice growled, so close Yuuri could nearly feel the breath on his ear, finally drawing a reaction in the form of a yelp, though Yuuri’s feet didn’t stop moving. “So tell me, Red, why are you out here in the middle of the night, all alone, so close to your heat? You should be curled up safe in your nest.” 

Yuuri’s voice wavered as he finally answered, “I’m on my way to Grandmother’s house.”

“Really.” The voice was skeptical.

“She’s sick and needs medicine,” Yuuri defended.

The voice snorted. “Sick enough to send an omega out alone so close to his heat?”

Yuuri didn’t reply.

“Fools, the lot of them. I could smell you a mile away,” the voice sneered, then sighed. “How far is this grandmother’s house?”

“Not far,” Yuuri lied. It was over an hour by foot and he’d been walking for perhaps half that. It was too far for comfort.

A hand settled on Yuuri’s shoulder, drawing another yelp out of him. “Relax, Red. I’m just going to accompany you to your grandmother’s.” The hand dragged over the rich red cloth of Yuuri’s cloak, along with the wrist the hand was attached to, thoroughly scenting him from one shoulder to the other.

And the scent, tightly controlled thus far and imperceptible to Yuuri’s nose, was heavenly. Crisp, clean mint with a hint of winter snow, an undercurrent of strong alpha pheromones running beneath. No lust, no madness threatening to spill over, unexpected of an alpha so close to an omega nearing heat. Possessive, yes, but protective, telling others to back off with a mere sniff. How curious.

Yuuri finally glanced up at the figure beside him, peeping out from under his hood, unable to hold back his gasp at the sight of sleek silver ears peeking through the long mane of the man next to him. He’d never seen a werewolf in person before. Bright blue eyes met his, almost glowing in the moonlight, and a sharp smile revealed sharper teeth, elongated canines. Despite the smirk, the wolf’s face was as guileless as his scent, no malice or madness lurking behind his gaze. A bushy tail twitched behind the wolf, the fur shining as silver as the hair on his head. He’d known it was the wolf the moment he'd heard that voice, but smelling him, and now seeing him, was another thing entirely.

The wolf’s arm settled around Yuuri’s shoulders, his warmth chasing away the chill of the night air, and they continued to walk, side by side, one foot in front of the other. The forest slowly came to life around them, the rustling of small animals in the trees, the chirping croaks of tiny tree frogs, the singing of cicadas and crickets. It was as if the night had been holding an overlong breath that was finally let out in relief, the same relief that had washed over Yuuri a moment ago.

They walked for several minutes in companionable silence, though Yuuri could still hear his own breaths, quicker than he would have liked, exertion and emotion and his ever-approaching heat equally to blame, and he was certain the wolf could hear them, too. Fear still spiked his scent, overlaid with nervousness, both almost drowned out by his cloying heat scent. So strong Yuuri could smell it himself, his usual warm vanilla peppered with smoky-sweet notes. So strong it should be driving the wolf drunk with lust.

He spared a glance up at the wolf again, only to find those blue eyes still watching him, cool and calm, a small smile playing over the wolf’s lips. A blush painted Yuuri’s cheeks, and he ducked his head, looking back to the path. His mind was muddled with confusion. Why wasn’t the wolf trying to attack him? Wasn’t he an evil creature, one to be feared and fought? His anxiety ratcheted up, his fear threatening to turn into panic, and he knew the wolf could smell it on him. The saturated scent of fear would supposedly make the wolf foam at the mouth, attack viciously. But the wolf made no such move, plodding along beside Yuuri, one foot in front of the other.

Considering his heat scent, Yuuri should have been dragged off to the wolf’s den before he knew what had happened…but the wolf had been nothing but a gentleman. Was he just waiting for the right moment to pounce, waiting for a lapse in Yuuri’s defenses? But against a stronger, faster, much more powerful alpha werewolf, Yuuri had no defense, and they both knew it. He glanced up at the wolf again, meeting those blue eyes, knowing he was safe.

But the wolf wasn’t.

Yuuri’s feet finally faltered. He stopped, turning to the wolf, biting his lip, hoping what he was about to do wouldn’t get him killed after all. The wolf looked down at him in surprise, his arm dropping from Yuuri’s shoulders. “Everything okay, Red?”

“You shouldn’t accompany me.”

The wolf snorted. “I’m not letting you walk the forest alone, not at night, not with how close you are to your heat.”

Yuuri’s grip on his basket was so tight, the wicker bit into his skin painfully. “But I’m not alone. Not really.”

The wolf’s eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline and he sniffed the air, ears swiveling in every direction while his eyes stayed locked on Yuuri’s.

“They’re not here. They’re waiting, at Grandmother’s house.” Yuuri took a deep breath. “Waiting for you. I’m supposed to lead you there.”

The wolf snarled, those sharp teeth flashing wickedly, and Yuuri’s heart raced, so hard and fast he thought it would come up his throat.

“I’m sorry. I thought— You weren’t supposed to find me until I was closer, and they said-they said you’d be driven mad by my heat scent, and I just had to run until I got to Grandmother’s house. Then…then they would take care of you…” Yuuri trailed off in a whisper.

“Your heat was supposed to drown everything else out, all of their scents.”

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip again as he looked up at the angry wolf. “But you haven’t— You didn’t— You’ve been kinder than most of the alphas in my village would be without my family around to keep them in check. You should go, run. You’ll be able to lose them, easily; you should have a good head start by the time I get there.”

“And what will they do to you? You can’t tell them I didn’t find you. They’ll be able to smell the truth.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought that far ahead, but this…this was worth whatever punishment the elders decided to give him. He couldn’t bear to lead the wolf to them. He gulped and mutely shook his head.

The wolf’s eyes narrowed, brows knitting together in thought, before he said, “Come with me.”

“Wh-what?”

“Come with me. You can head back to your village in the morning.”

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. “My heat will be here before morning.”

“I know that, and so must they, and I don’t want you to head into a knot of angry alphas smelling like you’re only a few hours from falling into heat.”

Yuuri blanched at that, the blood leaving his face and surely painting him as white as a ghost. He didn’t want that, either. He could only imagine what they would do to him, even knowing he’d never spent a heat with anyone before. But, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Viktor,” said the wolf, smiling that sharp smile. He took a step closer, crowding Yuuri, looming over him, his eyes glinting with challenge. “Tell me, Red: are you afraid of me? Afraid of the big, bad wolf?”

The blood rushed back into Yuuri’s face, his cheeks burning. He wasn’t afraid, not of the wolf, not anymore. But he was very much afraid of meeting the hunters empty handed. He steeled his spine, taking a deep breath and letting it out before answering, “Okay. Okay, I’ll come with you.”

The wolf’s smile softened and he held out his hand, swiftly leading Yuuri back down the path, one foot in front of the other. They soon veered off the worn stones and into the forest. The path they followed was smoother than Yuuri expected, even if he couldn’t see it, blindly led by Viktor’s hand holding tightly to his own. They traveled along a stream, then crossed it, and the forest around them grew wilder, their path rougher.

Yuuri didn’t know how long they walked, longer than they’d been on the stone path, certainly. Farther than Yuuri had walked along the path, surely, and at a quicker pace. The moon rose high in the velvety sky, all but blocked out by the thick canopy as they made their way deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest. Eventually, Viktor stopped, and Yuuri nearly ran into him at the unexpected pause. He blinked, looking around, but that didn’t help him find his bearings. They were surrounded by great trees, so tall Yuuri was certain they scraped the sky and bigger around than any he’d ever seen before. Viktor knocked on the trunk of the biggest tree, a series of raps like a melody, and a panel swung open between the gnarled roots, the open doorway glowing softly from within.

Viktor led him down, beneath the belly of the tree, and the door closed behind them with a whisper. They walked down a gently sloping tunnel lit with luminescent moss until they reached stone steps. Down the short flight was another door, heavy, solid wood. A door that swung open just before they reached it to reveal a small blond werewolf, face twisted in fear that swiftly turned to fury.

“What the hell, Viktor!” he spat. “You can’t bring a human down here! Plus, he reeks.” The blond wolf’s nose wrinkled in disgust as Viktor swept past him, Yuuri in tow. “Not even you can get away with this, old man. You should know to keep your whores out of the den.”

Viktor whirled, his hand leaving Yuuri’s as he backed the smaller wolf into the wall, and a sliver of fear slid into Yuuri’s heart at the look on his face. He growled, towering over the smaller wolf, caging him in and releasing a burst of pheromones in a display of dominance. “Shut it, Yura. You don’t know what you’re talking about, and even if you did, I’m in charge around here. Got it?”

Yura scowled but nodded, and Viktor relaxed.

“Sorry, this is my little brother, Yuri. He needs to learn some manners.” Viktor shot the blond a look, and Yuri’s green eyes skittered away as his scowl deepened. “Yuri, this is…well, I didn’t get your name, did I, Red?”

Yuuri tittered nervously before replying, “Umm, it’s Yuuri, actually.”

Yuri’s jaw dropped in momentary shock before it snapped up and he screeched, “The fuck! You can’t have my name!”

Viktor just laughed, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched his brother’s face go red with rage, his blond tail so bushy it was practically vibrating. “Now Yura, I don’t think Yuuri will be here long enough for that to matter, but we are not to be disturbed, understand?” Yuri clearly gritted his teeth against more angry words, though none of his ire escaped in his scent as he gave a sullen nod. “Great! Tell anyone else who asks, too.” Viktor paused, tilting his head and placing a long finger against his lower lip before continuing, “But don’t tell them about Yuuri.”

Yuri snorted. “Like they won’t be able to smell him.” He rolled his eyes as he spoke, then spun to head down the hall without another word.

Viktor held out his hand and Yuuri took it once more, letting the wolf lead him farther into the den. They didn’t see anyone else as they walked down the wide, winding hall, passing other passageways branching off here and there, then taking one that led to the left. Viktor stopped in front of a door at the very end, opening it and waving Yuuri inside. Viktor’s scent hit his nose as he walked through the door, strong in comparison to the almost sterile air of the rest of the den but not overpowering. It was inviting, a comforting blanket that made Yuuri feel safe in the unknown space.

He was in a living area, warm despite the lack of a fireplace, cozy but not cramped. Yuuri was surprised he didn’t feel claustrophobic, as far underground as they must have been. Viktor closed the door behind him and released the control he’d held over his scent, crisp mint and fresh snow washing over Yuuri in a wave. Yuuri gasped, practically salivating at the as the scent filled his lungs and made his thighs clench at the rush of wet between them.

Viktor inhaled sharply, then eased around Yuuri, leading him into the space. “This is the sitting room,” he said, gesturing widely at the comfortably furnished room, “and my study is over there.” He nodded to an alcove filled with a handsome desk and more books than Yuuri had seen in his entire life, let alone in one place at one time. “That door leads to my bedroom.” Pink softly suffused the wolf’s face, just a hint of a blush brushing his high cheekbones. “And that’s the washroom, if you need to, um, freshen up?

Yuuri almost laughed as the cool, collected wolf seemed almost at a loss for words—he’d definitely gotten a whiff of Yuuri’s slick—but another breath filled with Viktor’s scent made it impossible to think of anything besides the heat building in his core. “Thank you. I will freshen up, if you don’t mind.”

Viktor nodded and led him to the door. “I’ll go get some refreshments from the kitchens,” he said, before frowning. “You’re probably not eating by now, but I’m sure we’ll have something for you.”

Yuuri thanked him again, then let himself into the well-appointed washroom. Water trickled into the room from an underground spring, filling a nearly black stone basin with water, and a curious chamberpot sat in the other corner. Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to find the water warm, and he sighed at the luxury as he splashed his face. He spared a glance at the copper tub beside the basin, a contraption to direct the flow of water into it above, and wished he had time to soak. It would be perfect, to slip into the constant stream of warm water and ride out the first wave of his heat without worrying about soiling his nest or his clothes or even his own skin. 

The thought of spending his heat there, in Viktor’s chambers, made slick bloom between his legs once more. He let his mind wander into fantasy, hands stilling in the warm water as he dreamed of spending his heat with Viktor. The wolf was kind and considerate, not controlled by his baser urges, and would surely treat Yuuri with the same care he’d shown thus far during his heat. A blush stained his cheeks as he thought of Viktor’s bigger, stronger hands on his skin, stroking him, touching him where no one else had ever touched before. The blush deepened as he thought of another part of the wolf’s anatomy, wondering if the rumors he’d heard were true, if wolves really were more well-endowed with both size and stamina. He caught his reflection in the basin and stared at the wanton, wild-eyed creature he saw. A noise from the other room startled him, and his reflection rippled and broke, but Yuuri had made up his mind. He wanted those vague fantasies to be reality. He wanted to spend his heat with Viktor.

Yuuri’s hands trembled as he dried them on a towel, then unlaced the ties on his tunic, letting the garment fall from his shoulders to the floor. He shed his loose shift next, goosebumps breaking out over his limbs at the silken touch of his cloak’s lining against his skin. He stepped out of his worn leather shoes, naked as a newborn babe under the cloak. He reached between his legs with a damp cloth to wipe up the trails of slick sliding down the insides of his thighs, gasping as his wrist brushed his hardening cock, his fingers his leaking entrance. His breath quickened, in anticipation and arousal tempered with a hint of fear. What if Viktor didn’t want anything to do with him, his heat, was set on sending him back to the village in the morning?

But Yuuri shook his head, shaking his doubts loose, wringing everything but his determination out of the cloth along with the soiled water. He ran a damp hand through his hair, pushing the short strands back from his face. He picked up his clothes, folded them neatly and set them aside, then took a deep breath as he faced the door. He could do this. Viktor would want him, would make sure his first heat spent with another wasn’t filled with pain but held pleasure, the likes of which Yuuko whispered to him about when they stole away from the others and gossiped under the trees lining the fencerow. He grasped the handle of the door, opened it, and stepped out, one foot in front of the other.

Viktor had returned to the room and left his boots by the door, clearly settling in to stay a spell. His back was to Yuuri, tail slowly swishing back and forth as he arranged a tray holding a pitcher and a steaming bowl of something that smelled delicious on a small table. He turned as the washroom door closed with a click, offering a smile and a mug as Yuuri glided to his side. “Mulled mead.”

The drink looked wonderful, and Yuuri recognized the sweet smell of honeyed wine laced with herbs that would help stave off heat fever. “Thank you, but I’m not thirsty.”

Viktor’s smile fell and he set the mug on the table, gesturing to the bowl. “I have a light broth, too, that’s perfect for a preheating omega.” 

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m not hungry, either.”

“You really should eat and drink, then rest, conserve your strength. It’s a long way back to your village, and this will keep your heat at bay until we arrive in the morning.”

Biting his lip and gathering his courage, Yuuri opened the front of his cloak, draping it over his elbows and baring himself to Viktor’s view. “I think I’d rather stay.”

Viktor drew in a sharp breath, sniffing deeply, his eyes wide and ears pricked forward as he took in the sight before him. His burning blue gaze roamed Yuuri’s body, then searched his face. “Do you realize what you’re offering?”

“I do.”

“You’re an unspoiled omega and I’m an alpha werewolf.”

“Yes.”

“If we start, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop. You smell delectable, highly compatible; I might have a reactionary rut.”

Yuuri kept his nerves out of his voice and scent as he answered evenly, “I know,” and stepped forward, a hairsbreadth from touching the wolf before him. Viktor’s pupils were already blown in arousal, a thin ring of icy blue all that was left of the iris, desire threading through his scent, but he kept himself in check, even as Yuuri stood on tiptoe, grazing Viktor’s cheek with the tip of his nose and whispering, “I want this.” He let his lips press against Viktor’s jaw, a fleeting touch. “I want you.”

Viktor groaned, grabbing Yuuri’s upper arms and setting him back enough to look down at him to ask, “You’re certain?” one last time, and at Yuuri’s nod, his grip tightened. He hauled Yuuri’s smaller frame against his own, arms wrapping around his waist beneath the cloak, crushing Yuuri to his chest as he pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Yuuri was overwhelmed with sensation. He didn’t know what to focus on, what to do, and he let Viktor flood his senses. The wolf’s leathers were rough against his bare chest but the long silver hair spilling over his shoulders was silky soft, the contrast hardening his nipples into pebbled nubs as they rubbed against both. Strong hands bit into his hips with a bruising grip, just shy of painful, pressing him against Viktor’s hot, hard length through his trousers. Viktor’s mouth burned against his, the first kiss bleeding into the next, his tongue soon slipping out and running the seam of Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri quickly granted him entrance, parting his lips and letting Viktor’s tongue delve into his depths, run over his own. He’d had no idea how sensitive his tongue was until just then, every swipe of Viktor’s against his sending shivers down his spine.

Viktor’s hands moved down, each grabbing a healthy handful of Yuuri’s plush behind. He rocked into Yuuri, pressing his pelvis into Yuuri’s, just enough friction to drive him mad. Viktor squeezed and kneaded the plump flesh in his hands, the thick column of his cock sliding against Yuuri’s through his breeches with every roll of his hips, and Yuuri saw stars, moaning into the kiss. He felt Viktor smile, those sharp teeth pressing into his lips, but carefully, not piercing. Their mouths finally parted as Viktor bent at the knees, wrapping one arm just below Yuuri’s cheeks and the other around Yuuri’s ribcage before he lifted. Yuuri squeaked and clutched at his shoulders, fingers slipping through silken silver as he was carried toward the bedroom.

Viktor kicked open the door and lowered Yuuri to the bed before he could get a good look around, descending upon Yuuri with another fiery kiss. The mattress was soft, cushioning him as the hard lines of Viktor’s body pressed against his own. Viktor’s lips left Yuuri’s to trail down his jaw, a hint of tongue and teeth making themselves known as he continued along Yuuri’s neck, stopping just over his scent gland. He laved the sensitive area with his tongue before delicately taking it into his mouth, careful not to let his fangs break skin, and sucking sharply.

Yuuri’s back arched off the bed as shocks of sensation rippled throughout his body. He’d pressed his fingers into his own inflamed scent glands during his heat before, desperate for stimulation, but he’d never felt such an intense reaction. He buried his hands in Viktor’s soft hair, holding him in place as Viktor licked and sucked and pressed hot kisses to his skin, drawing him taut as a bow with every sweet suckle. He whined in protest when Viktor finally released the tender, swollen gland, but Viktor simply grinned up at him, eyes and smile both blown wide, then nuzzled into the other side of Yuuri’s neck and gave the gland there the same treatment.

Yuuri didn’t know how long Viktor soothed and worried that scent gland in turn, but he eventually left it in favor of placing a series of open-mouthed kisses along Yuuri’s throat, until he ran into the fabric of his cloak and let out a displeased huff. He sat up to unfasten the offending garment, working the complicated clasp. Yuuri stared up at him, the alpha’s hair a disheveled mess from Yuuri’s hands raking through it, face drawn in concentration, cheeks and the bridge of his nose painted with the flush of arousal. He was truly beautiful, the most handsome man Yuuri had ever seen and likely the kindest, and Yuuri could only marvel at how he’d gotten so lucky. Yuuri had been so afraid, all for nothing, and wondered how the wolf’s reputation had been twisted so far from reality.

But all coherent thought flew from his mind as soon as Viktor’s nimble fingers unfastened the cloak and swept it from his shoulders, hands trailing over every inch of skin they could touch along the way. Yuuri felt his own flush flare as Viktor looked him over from head to toe, then back again, his expression that of a starving man before a feast. Viktor’s eyes devoured him whole, but his hands moved to his own clothing, making short work of the ties of his jerkin, throwing it off the bed. His muscles rippled delightfully as he drew his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Then Yuuri was the one staring in hunger, his eyes roaming over broad shoulders and a chest like chiseled marble before focusing on Viktor’s hands as they unlaced his breeches.

Yuuri couldn’t help the breathy moan that left his lips, nor the sluice of slick between his cheeks as Viktor’s cock was exposed. He hadn’t really seen an alpha’s before, but Viktor’s was surely a most magnificent specimen. It stood proudly erect, nearly reaching his navel, a drop of liquid beaded at the tip of the engorged head, flushed and barely bordered by the foreskin clinging to the edges. It was much, _much_ larger than Yuuri’s own, with a gathering of looser skin at the base of the impressive length indicating an equally impressive knot. Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away, thinking of how the wolf’s cock would feel stretching him open, about how much more satisfying it would be than his fingers or even the heat aides he’d used in the past.

“Like what you see?” Despite his chuckle, Viktor’s voice was rough, the desire lacing his scent underlying his tone. Yuuri felt his blush deepen and jerked his eyes back up to the alpha’s face, meeting blue eyes dancing with amusement. The laughter faded, Viktor’s expression sharpening with need as Yuuri held his gaze. Yuuri felt himself react, his oncoming heat quickening in the face of an alpha’s pointed desire. No, not an alpha, not just any alpha; _this_ alpha, who had moved to protect and provide without second thought, who looked absolutely amazing and somehow smelled even better, pheromones perfectly compatible with his own.

Yuuri shifted restlessly against his cloak, the soft lining suddenly feeling rough against his skin, staring shamelessly as Viktor stood and shimmied out of his breeches. He drank in the long, lean lines of Viktor’s legs as they were revealed, admiring their muscled strength, the cut of his hips, the curve of his backside and sweep of his silver tail as he turned to fully free himself of his trousers and toss them on the floor. Viktor turned back to Yuuri, desire darkening his scent, running a hand from one slender ankle all the way up his leg, his side, his shoulder back down his arm to thumb at the scent gland on his wrist, then tracing his path in reverse. But instead of sliding back down Yuuri’s leg, he took a detour, curving his palm over the meat of Yuuri’s thigh to press into one of the secretive, sensitive scent glands high between his legs, close to his core.

In a split second, the fires of Yuuri’s heat were stoked to blazing, blistering hot oh so close to Viktor’s touch, radiating through his limbs. Acting purely on instinct, he rolled to his stomach and propped himself up on his knees in one sinuous movement, pressing his shoulders to the mattress and arching his back, presenting himself to his alpha. He heard Viktor suck in a sharp breath…but that was it. Nothing else happened. He bowed his back even more, spread his thighs a bit farther, tried to look as tempting as possible. Why wasn’t his alpha mounting him? Did the alpha not want him after all? He whimpered in distress at the thought, jumbled as it was, mind already hindered by heat haze.

“Oh, sweetling,” Viktor murmured, and a hand smoothed itself down his flank, slightly soothing the need prickling under Yuuri’s skin. “I can’t believe you’re burning for me so soon.”

The alpha’s big, warm hand felt so good, moving back and forth over his skin, petting him. But it wasn’t enough, and Yuuri whimpered again, softly, leaning into the touch. The hand stilled on his hip, holding him in place as a finger hand traced a line down his spine, dipping into the cleft between his cheeks. Yuuri cried out as he felt Viktor circle his rim, probe his sodden entrance, sink just the very tip of his finger inside. He whined, his entrance fluttering, clenching on nothing as Viktor moved on, trailing a slick line down his perineum and across his small sac to wrap a hand around his cock, engulfing Yuuri’s length entirely. Then Yuuri felt a breath waft over his skin just before his alpha placed his tongue at the base of his cock and licked a long stripe back over the trail he’d just traced to lap at his entrance.

Yuuri jerked, away or toward the alpha’s mouth, he didn’t know. But Viktor planted one strong hand on Yuuri’s hip, pinning him in place as he swirled his tongue around his sopping rim. The alpha’s other hand worked over Yuuri’s cock as he buried his face between Yuuri’s cheeks, licking and kissing and even nipping lightly. Then Viktor finally stopped teasing and breached Yuuri’s hole, the alpha groaning into Yuuri like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted, and that was all it took for Yuuri to come screaming, spasming around the alpha’s tongue and spurting all over his cloak.

Viktor withdrew, pressing one more kiss to Yuuri’s quivering entrance before easily flipping him over and spreading his legs. Yuuri looked up at him, blinking dazedly for just a moment before opening his thighs even wider, lifting his hips and showing off his hole, inviting the alpha to mount him. He needed it, needed his alpha’s cock, needed to be filled. Viktor knelt between his legs, chin shiny with slick, and instead leaned down to take the omega’s length between his lips. The wet silk of Viktor’s mouth enveloped him whole, the tip of his cock barely brushing the back of Viktor’s throat before he pulled back and twirled his tongue around the head. Yuuri’s hips bucked involuntarily, and once again, Viktor’s hands came up to hold him still, settling into the crease of his hips, both thumbs pressed into the scent glands of his inner thighs as big blue eyes rolled up to stare into Yuuri’s. Then Viktor sucked, hard, drawing on the head of Yuuri’s cock all the way to the base, still swirling his tongue as he swallowed Yuuri down, massaging his scent glands all the while, and Yuuri screamed and spent once more, right down the alpha’s throat.

Yuuri’s cock left Viktor’s mouth with an audible pop, the alpha smacking his lips and moaning, “Mmm, vkusno,” in apparent delight, thumbs still pressed maddeningly into Yuuri’s scent glands. As wonderful as Viktor’s mouth was, it wasn’t enough, not with heat burning through Yuuri’s body. He needed more. He needed the alpha’s thick length. He needed his knot. Dark eyes raked over Yuuri’s form as he whined wordlessly, twisting under the alpha’s touch. Viktor shushed him, sliding one hand down until his thumb met Yuuri’s throbbing entrance and sank in to the hilt with no resistance. Yuuri nearly sobbed at the sensation of something, anything, inside him again, though it was far from what he wanted. He panted and writhed against Viktor’s hands, even as the alpha replaced his thumb with two long fingers.

Viktor’s other hand left his scent gland to stroke soothingly up his side. “Shh, sweetling, I have to make sure you’re ready.” He punctuated his words with a curl of his fingers, and Yuuri did sob then, as they brushed against something inside that had him seeing stars. Viktor repeated the motion again and again, massaging that same spot over and over until Yuuri’s cock was weeping continuously as he shook with sheer, overwhelming sensation. He seized as he came once more, softer somehow but no less intense, though he didn’t scream nor paint his stomach with spend.

Whimpers left Yuuri’s throat and his hole clutched tight to no avail as Viktor pulled his fingers free, but then Viktor was ranging over him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips as something much bigger pressed against his entrance. Yuuri tasted the tang of his own slick, the faintly bitter taste of his own spend as he sucked at Viktor’s tongue, drawing him into his mouth as his hole was desperately trying to draw the alpha into his body. His rim fluttered, grasping at the huge head of the alpha’s cock resting against it.

Yuuri squirmed, trying to push up against Viktor’s length, continuing to press against his hole but not slip inside. He grunted in frustration, and Viktor pulled back from the kiss, holding himself up on one arm and reaching down with the other as he kept his eyes trained on Yuuri’s face. The alpha rubbed his cock along Yuuri’s sopping wet cleft, the head catching on his entrance time and again as he coated himself in Yuuri’s slick. Then, it caught and held, pressure building against Yuuri’s rim. If he’d been thinking clearly, Yuuri might have wondered if the alpha’s cock would even fit, but in his heat haze, all he could think about was how he wanted it inside, and _now_. He lifted his hips higher and pressed harder, and the head of Viktor’s fat cock finally popped in with a lewd squelch.

Viktor hissed out a breath and stilled, the strain of holding himself back evident on his face, in the tendons standing out in relief along his neck, his eyes still glued to Yuuri’s face, his only motion that of his ears and tail flicking back and forth. Somewhere in the depths of his muddled mind, Yuuri recognized and appreciated Viktor letting his body adjust to the new intrusion like the excellent alpha he was. But Yuuri was done waiting. He canted his hips and took in as much of the alpha’s length as he could, the few inches of that hot, hard length he could reach stretching him to his limit, better than anything he’d felt in his entire life. Viktor groaned, holding himself stock still above Yuuri as he worked his hips, sliding the alpha’s cock out, then back in, ever so slightly deeper.

The alpha removed his hand from his cock and lowered himself, letting Yuuri take more and more of his length until he finally felt full, filled to bursting even. Then Viktor slowly pulled out, Yuuri chasing his hips with his own as he whined, only to feel the alpha push back in again, driving even deeper. He set a slow but steady pace, thrusting into Yuuri a little farther, a little harder on each stroke. Yuuri’s focus was narrowed on his core, the fantastic feeling of his alpha filling him. The slick sounds of their bodies meeting and his own panting breaths barely registered, the sight of Viktor above him like a beautiful demigod blurred, but the wolf’s heavy scent curled around him, crisp mint and clean snow threaded with the alpha’s arousal.

Yuuri’s scent rose in response, and he suddenly felt the urge to scent Viktor, to drown him in his own warm vanilla, to mark him as _Yuuri’s_ , unmistakably. He raised his arms, possessively rubbing his wrists over every bit of the alpha’s skin he could reach. Viktor finally bottomed out and dropped to his elbows, blanketing Yuuri with his body as he filled him completely. Yuuri was almost distracted by the feeling of so much soft skin sliding against his own, but he reached up to scent the alpha even more thoroughly, wrapping his arms around Viktor and pulling him even closer. He pressed his wrists to the glands on either side of the alpha’s neck. Viktor groaned, tossing his head to throw his hair over his shoulder and give Yuuri better access, letting Yuuri saturate him with his own smoky-sweet scent

Then Yuuri was manhandled once more as Viktor flipped them both, pulling Yuuri flush against him, his thick length somehow inching impossibly deeper as Yuuri’s weight settled. Yuuri immediately buried his face in the alpha’s neck, mouthing at the scent gland, sucking as Viktor had earlier and moaning at the fresh burst of mint flooding over his tongue. Yuuri might have been content to lie there, feeling so full and surrounded by Viktor’s scent, but the hands on his hips lifted him, then brought him back down, sending sparks of sensation shooting to his very fingertips, and suddenly, just being filled wasn’t enough. 

Instinctively, Yuuri rolled his hips, Viktor’s hands guiding him into a steady rhythm, the slick slide of his cock a bit easier but no less thrilling. He panted into his alpha’s neck, moving faster, harder, then sat up to gain more leverage. Yuuri braced his hands against Viktor’s muscled chest as he drove his hips down, and the alpha met him with an answering thrust. He gathered momentum, slamming himself down, impaling himself on the alpha’s thick cock, repeating the movement again and again until a slight shift made stars burst behind his eyelids once more, Viktor’s length stroking over that sweet spot inside him just right, over and over. His hips slowed, stuttered, stopped, and he thrashed atop his seat, but his alpha kept thrusting up into him, kept working Yuuri’s hips himself until Yuuri screamed, stiffening as he reached his peak yet again, clear fluid dribbling from his cock to drip down Viktor’s abdomen.

Yuuri slumped over Viktor’s chest, twitching around the hard length still buried deep inside him. The alpha turned his face up for a kiss, sweet and hot, his hand cupping Yuuri’s jaw as the other spread across Yuuri’s lower back, pressing him down on his cock as he ground his hips upward. Yuuri moaned into Viktor’s mouth, his own length still hard and twitching between them, and felt Viktor smile in return. Viktor peppered kisses across his face, down his neck, fucking into Yuuri languorously as he worried Yuuri’s scent gland until Yuuri was a mewling mess.

Viktor’s hands were back on Yuuri’s hips as he picked up the pace, pistoning into Yuuri relentlessly. Yuuri felt the alpha’s cock twitch and thicken inside him, his knot swelling at the base. It stretched him wider still, catching on his rim, slowing Viktor’s thrusts as he worked the growing knot in and out. The alpha gave one last great thrust, groaning as Yuuri felt his knot pop, inflating fully to lock him in place as he stiffened and pulsed deep inside. Yuuri instinctively clenched, milking the alpha’s knot, keening long and loud as it pushed him over the edge one last time. It felt like he fell forever, as each time Yuuri’s muscles would tighten, Viktor’s knot would pulse, prolonging both their orgasms.

Yuuri lay draped over Viktor’s chest, boneless, sated and content as he’d never been before, during a heat or otherwise. His heat haze had faded, for now, and he was soon startled by a purr sounding from his own throat. His sudden movement tugged at the knot and sent aftershocks sparking through him, through Viktor too, if the groan he gave was any indication. Then an answering rumble rose from Viktor’s chest, and Yuuri lifted his head to stare into Viktor’s face in wonder. The alpha smiled at him softly, despite his fangs, and turned his head to bare his neck in clear invitation.

He pounced, sinking his teeth into the alpha’s scent gland, purring even more loudly as Viktor let Yuuri mark him, claim him. Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck in turn, carefully biting, bruising the skin so all would see he was claimed for days, maybe weeks to come. It wasn’t a bond mark, not yet, but the alpha was interested in sharing more than just Yuuri’s heat. They had very different lives, so many things to talk through, the first of which had to be Yuuri clearing up the misunderstanding about Viktor with his village, but somehow, Yuuri knew it would all work out; Viktor must think so, too, to have offered such a thing. With that comforting thought, breathing in the even more comforting scent of crisp mint and fresh snow with an undertone of sated alpha pheromones, Yuuri drifted off, content to sleep in his alpha’s arms until the next wave of his heat hit.


End file.
